Cyrielle Pipes (Soul Calibur series) (Thevideotour1's version)
'''Cyrielle Pipes is a character in the Soul series of the fighting games made by Toshiyuki Endo. She made her debut in Soul Calibur III, and has returned in Soul Calibur IV, Soul Calibur V, and Soul Calibur Endless Rage.' Physical appearance Cyrielle has red eyes and teal braided pigtails. She has a sweet and young face, similar to Abelia's. She has white skin. Weapons Soul Calibur III In Soul Calibur III, Cyrielle's main weapon is The Ancient. That weapon is a purple version of Maxi's Modified Flail. Soul Calibur IV In Soul Calibur IV, Cyrielle's main weapon is Soul Edge. That weapon has very special powers. Soul Calibur V In Soul Calibur V, Cyrielle wields a pink version of Foundation. Soul Calibur Endless Rage In Soul Calibur Endless Rage, Cyrielle's weapon is the same from Soul Calibur V. Fighting Style Cyrielle is extremely bad at wielding a rapier, because she doesn't know how to use it. However, Maxi taught Cyrielle how to use a nunchaku and learn the way of Shissen Karihadi. Critical Finish Cyrielle throws a few nunchaku blows to the opponent who is stunned and then thrown airborne by a palm strike. She then leaps in the air and delivers a fatal kick to the opponent's neck or ribs, ending the fight. Critical Edge Cyrielle punches her opponent twice, and finally blasts them with an elbow finisher. Costumes In Soul Calibur III, Cyrielle wears a magenta off the shoulder dress which is below the ankle and has a slit on the right side of the dress, magenta knee socks, and magenta boots. In Soul Calibur IV, she wore the same dress that Hilde wears in her 2P costume, but magenta with red designs. This time, she wears a choker. In Soul Calibur V, she wore a similar outfit to that one in Soul Calibur III, except it has two slit on each side of the dress. Her dress has red designs. She still wears a choker. In Soul Calibur Endless Rage, she wore the same outfit in Soul Calibur IV. Create-a-Soul formula SCIII Name: Cyrielle Gender: Female Job: Monk Discipline: Soul of Maxi Weapon: Any Hair: Braided Pigtails (19,27 and 32,20) Mid Torso: Alchemist's Dress (32,20) Socks: Knee Socks (32,20) Feet: Pirate's Boots (32,20) Face: 04 Eyebrows: 19,27 Lips: 03,15 Eyes: 02,20 Skin: 04,15 Underwear: 01,18 Voice: Girl 1 (English) Alignment: Good/Dark Relationships *She is Amy's friend *Used to be friends with Abelia. *Used to be friends with Hilde. Trivia * Quotes Soul Calibur III *''Let's settle this fair and square. *''I'd prefer not to do this...but we have no choice.'' *''Are you sure you want to do this?'' *''I'm sorry but I must move on.'' *''It looks like I got lucky.'' *''It was a decent match.'' *''It looks like I won today. But who know what'll happen next time.'' *''The power of kung-fu made all the difference.'' - Press or hold any button during replay *''I'm sorry!'' *''Get ready!'' *''Excuse me!'' *''Back away!'' *''How rude!'' *''Stay down!'' *''Goodbye.'' *''It's over.'' *''You can't get away!'' *''Let's go!'' *''Gotcha!'' *''Did I do it?'' *''How about...this?!'' *''Take...this!'' *''Are you out of shape? ''- Taunt *''You should really give up. ''- Taunt *''Ugh!...'' *''Phew...'' Soul Calibur IV * Soul Calibur V * Gallery 100 1626.JPG 100 1627.JPG 100 1628.JPG 100 1630.JPG 100 1632.JPG